


Ebb and Flow.

by Lanna Michaels (lannamichaels)



Category: LOTR RPS
Genre: Community: contrelamontre, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2003-08-12
Updated: 2003-08-12
Packaged: 2017-10-10 09:54:34
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/98372
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lannamichaels/pseuds/Lanna%20Michaels
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>For the contrelamontre 60 minute 'show not tell' love challenge.</p>
    </blockquote>





	Ebb and Flow.

**Author's Note:**

> For the contrelamontre 60 minute 'show not tell' love challenge.

The phone rang twice before Viggo bothered to pick it up. "Yeah?"

"Master Chief?"

Viggo grinned. "Lieutenant O'Neil. What an unexpected pleasure. How's your young man?"

Demi's groan was very audible. "Now don't you start."

"Don't worry. I won't. After all, I have a boytoy of my own."

"I'll tell Sean you called him that."

"Go ahead. He's heard it before, and worse." Speaking of the boytoy, he chose that moment to look up from Viggo's lap and glare. Viggo resumed stroking Sean's hair with his free hand - making a mental note to ask Henry what sorts of headsets are worthwhile - and Sean settled down again into his lap. "Any particular reason you called?"

"I've been trying to get in touch with Damon. Have you heard from him?"

"Haven't talked to him in months. Why? Something wrong?"

"Too much news of Ben, not enough news of him."

"Matt's not the sort to get jealous."

"You haven't seen him around Ben much, have you?"

Viggo walked his fingers down Sean's face and finally rested them inside Sean's mouth. "I met them back when they were conjoined at the hip. Oscar time, Gus and all. You, uh, you know about Matt?"

Not that it wasn't obvious to anyone who knew them. Demi sighed. "Yeah. Poor guy. Ben's so straight he's almost blind. That's why I'm concerned."

"You need to stop mothering him. He'll pull through just fine." Sean's tongue was being very distracting, twisting and flicking around Viggo's fingers, and Viggo pushed his hand in even more. He wondering if he could get Sean to gag.

"It's my job to mother him. Says so right on my contract."

"Tried calling him through his agent?"

"Yeah."

"Tried calling him in Boston?"

"Yeah."

"Tried his cell and house phones?"

"Yeah."

"Left messages at all of them?"

"Yeah."

"So he's obviously avoiding you. Give him some space. Call up Ben, get invited to the wedding. Thus endeth the lesson."

"Not going to ask about the next evolution?"

"You passed the course."

"There is that," Demi agrees, then laughs. "God, Master Chief, that was a goat fuck. Everything's fine there?"

Sean had busied himself with pulled away from Viggo's fingers and attacking his boxers. He managed to get the elastic down far enough and appeared to be contemplating fellatio. "Just dandy. And, seriously, fuck the media. If you're happy and he's happy, it's all that matters."

"I'll keep that in mind. See you 'round, Vig?"

"One of these days," Viggo answered, and hung up at the same moment Sean somehow managed to deep-throat him. Viggo made a strangled sound at the back of his throat and closed his eyes tight. He concentrated on his breathing long enough to know that not only was he not going to get a heart attack, he probably could win an 'I'm the serenest' yoga competition. With much regret, Viggo pulled Sean's head away from his groin.

Sean licked his lips slowly, letting his tongue linger in all the little corners.

"Didn't your mama ever teach you not to be distracting while someone's on the phone?"

Sean did his best to look angelic. It was completely spoiled by the fact he was naked face-down on a large couch, with his head above his lover's cock, but he didn't seem to care or notice. "So? You're the one who stuck fingers in my mouth. If that's not a hint, I've never heard one."

"Stupid British bastard."

"Mad American buggerer."

"I'm going to have to punish you for that, you know. Can't have you getting bad manners. Up. Over my lap."

"I'm already over your lap," Sean grumbled, but obliged. Viggo positioned Sean's ass so that their cocks would rub against each other with every jerk Sean made, and then started.

Viggo brought his hand down firmly across Sean's right cheek. "Count."

"One, buggerer."

Viggo laid the same force against Sean's second cheek. "Be polite."

"Two, _Mister_ buggerer."

"Better." Viggo let Sean count out ten before resting his hand. He traced random patterns on Sean's pinkening ass before starting up again. "You aren't going to be able to sit for a while, Sean," Viggo mentions casually.

"Don't - twelve, Mister buggerer - care."

Viggo spanked Sean in silence for a few moments, then couldn't help thrusting upwards a little. "I'm going to go 'til a hundred, or my hand falls asleep. Be warned that if you come in my lap, you're going to lick it up."

"Twenty, Mister buggerer. That's supposed to be a detrimen- twenty-one, Mister buggerer."

"No. But you can't say later that I didn't tell you." Sean was already panting and Viggo made it his personal goal to have Sean screaming before fifty.

He didn't quite make it.

At fifty-three, Sean screamed and had to take in six shuddering breaths before he could count. Viggo took that as a hint to give Sean rest time, and took the chance to get better acquainted with the way Sean's ass felt when it was all red. From the way Sean was shuddering, Viggo's questing fingers felt good. Viggo, for his part, was fascinated by the heat emanating from the skin. No way Sean would let him fuck him later, but this was almost as good.

"Ready?"

Sean affirmation was lost in a long exhale.

Viggo started up again, this time targeting areas that were still pinkish. Sean was jerking with each slap now, creating wonderful friction.

"That was Demi Moore," Viggo pointed out to his lover, who was certainly in no position to tell him that he had figured that one out. "She's what they call straight. I don't think she would have understood if I had come while on the phone with her. That's one of the reasons you aren't supposed to interrupt someone on the phone. Know what the other one is?" Sean was screaming the count and didn't seem to register the statement as a question. That was all right. It was rhetorical anyway. "Because I didn't ask you to. What if you had made me come, but I had wanted to save that orgasm for when I'm fucking you later? Or come over your chest while you were tied to the bed?"

"Seventy-seven!"

"Or sixty-nine," Viggo points out. "That would prove difficult if I wasn't hard."

At eighty-four, Sean came. Viggo gave him a reprieve. Sean was sweating profusely and his ass was a very nice shade of red. Viggo made a mental note to take a color picture of it later and stick it on the wall over his latest canvas. It would be interesting to see what shades he would have to mix in watercolors to achieve Sean Red.

"We'll save the rest for later, 'kay?"

Sean nodded, wordless and exhausted. Viggo slid down the couch and stuck Sean's head on top of his cock. Sean licked at it in short bursts, more in an attempt to get Viggo off than clean up his own semen. At the last moment, Viggo shoved Sean's head away so he could come on top of Sean's mess. He'd clean it off in the shower after tending to Sean.

"Like your ass like this."

Sean groaned and his eyelashes fluttered. "Imbecile."

"You're cute, too."

"Oh, well then. That's better." Sean decided and then allowed Viggo to lead him to the bedroom.

Viggo couldn't resist slapping Sean's ass before getting the salve. Sean was especially cute when he was putting up with him.


End file.
